IM
by BumblePrime217
Summary: When Billionaire Tony Stark is captured, he builds a suit of armor. Now trying to revolutionize his work, Tony has to protect Malibu from a corrupt businessman.
1. Stark

Preferred if you start at TASM

1

STARK

There were explosions and gunfire everywhere. What had happen? I just came from a weapons demo- wait. Maybe they want my weapons. Tony skidded when one of his missiles blew up suddenly in front of him. What he didn't know is that the shrapnel is slowly making its way to his heart.

When he woke, Tony found himself in a cave. What he saw, however, made him want to puke (Bluagh). He was hooked up to a car battery. He looked at his captor, "Who are you?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

He did find out eventually.

The next day he began to scheme

The day after that he built the arc reactor. He could finally stop carrying that battery. There was a guy named Yinsen that helped him from time to time. He had a friend. Tony finally had genuine friend. He hadn't had a genuine friend since… Pep.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

Now Tony was just sad.

Even more so when his new friend was killed in front of him. When Tony got his idea to escape, he decided to do this for him.


	2. Escape

2

ESCAPE

Tony had the perfect idea. He was going to build a functional suit. In a cave. Over the last few days, Tony did an epic Minecraft sequence (Steve would be proud). When he was done, his proud moment was short lived.

"Stark! Where are you. Stark!"

Tony hurriedly did his epic suit up sequence. When, again, he was done, he launched a missile. The door fell, which fortunately landed on someone.

"Excuse me." Tony was about to move when, "Stark!"

It was his captor, Raza, I think. "Do you really think you can escape?"

"I know I can." Tony was feeling confident again.

"Look around you," gestured Raza, "All of this is yours."

All of his weapons were here.

Tony took out his flamethrower. "Not anymore." He started to burn everything. Every single trace of weapons had to be erased. Soon, everything was going BOOOM! Tony activated his flight systems. "Yeah!" Everything was going great until… POP! "Uh? AAAAAHHH!" He was falling, down, down, and BOOM! "That went well." Thank goodness he survived.

Weeks later, headlines said:

Tony Stark Returns With a Shocker!

Currently, Tony himself and his father figure, Obadiah Stane, were in a heated argument. "I told you Obie…"

"What's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons?" Yeah, that shocker. "Don't think this is over."

Days later, Obadiah was still a little angry. He was sure Tony was keeping something from him. He went through the Stark Server. No, he went through Stark's personal server. His personal, personal server. What he found was… interesting. Stark's first mistake was forgetting to get rid of the file called Mk 1.


	3. Flight

3

FLIGHT/TEST

"Alright, lets do this." Tony was working on the Mk 2. He was testing the flight systems ( he was still mad about last time) when he had thrust up too much and banged his unprotected head on the ceiling. While forging the helmet, he thought about installing J.A.R.V.I.S. into the HUD. Days later, when the Mk 2 was complete, there was a dramatic change. Thing was, he had to learn how to control it. Tony accidently flew through the roof of his garage. By the time the moon rose up, he learned how to fly the suit. What he didn't know was that Obadiah was trying to make his own suit.

It took months, the same months Tony designing the Mk 3. Obadiah was finally done. And the final piece? Well, he had it in his hand. The arc reactor that he secretly stole from Stark Industries.


	4. Iron Man

4

IRON MAN VS IRON MONGER

Tony had just finished calibrating the Mk3. "Yeah that'll work." He initiated the suit up sequence. That's when J.A.R.V.I.S. told him the news, "Sir, someone is attacking the town." The Very Intelligent System brought up the news footage.

"What wait. That's MY tech."

Tony engaged flight systems. He had practice. Flight, aim, defense. He could do this. The obvious bigger suit was causing mayhem. "Hey! Leave'm alone mister."

"Iron Man, you will fall at the hands of Iron Monger!" The suit, now Iron Monger (who was using a voice distortion), picked up a light pole and threw it at Tony. It hit his legs which put him in a compromising position. "Or should I say Tony Stark."

What. How did he know? He liked the name Iron Man, but he didn't want anybody to know who he is (yet). Iron Monger kicked Iron Man out of his compromising position, giving him an advantage. When he landed, he fired his repulsors (something the other didn't have) followed by a unibeam. The bigger suit crashed into a car.

"Now who are you?" Tony demanded.

The chest compartment receded to reveal… "Obadiah? Why?"

"You did this, when you said Stark Industries was no longer making weapons, I knee something was up, besides "trauma". I saw you file, and after months I made this. Your services are no longer acquired." Obadiah fired a missile. Tony dodged and fired a missile of his own. "Sorry Obie."

The blast killed him

No, his selfishness did.


	5. Nick Fury Returns

NICK FURY RETURNS

The day after

"The truth is… I am Iron Man."

Tony had been happy to get away frim the media. Now he was alone in his lab… with Dum-E.

"Dum-E you suck." At least he was more competent than those-"Stark."

He turned.

"So you're the pirate Coulson talked about."

"Yeah, but i'm no pirate. He told you?"

"Yeah."

"You in?"

"Maybe."


End file.
